A conventional position sensor is known comprising a coil and a magnetic member both arranged so that the size of the their overlapping area is varied as the position of an object to be examined changes, a resistor connected in series with the coil, a capacitor arranged to be charged and discharged through a series circuit of the coil and the resistor, and a comparator arranged of an inverse output type for receiving the charging voltage of the capacitor as an input and when the output is at a high level, conducting charging of the capacitor and when the output is at a low level, conducting discharging of the capacitor wherein a displacement of the object is detected as a change in the period T of a continuous oscillating motion.
Such a conventional position sensor however has a disadvantage that the period T remains not uniform due to temperature related variations including a change in the resistance of the coil thus deteriorating the temperature properties.
Also, as the period T in the conventional position sensor is varied inverse proportional to the displacement of the object to be examined, hence declining the linearity of the output.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a position sensor which is improved in the temperature properties and a position sensor of which the output representing a displacement is improved in the linearity.